Bractwo Triniti's
Początek 1. Barnabas Cisza dzieci. Bernius, podaj wina, zaschło mi w gardle. Starszy mężczyzna wziął haust Czerwoniaka i poprawił się na swoim fotelu. Dobrze. Siadać przede mną i słuchać. Dziadek Barnabas opowie wam historię o powstaniu bractwa Triniti's. Ale dziadku! Słyszeliśmy to już tak wiele razy! To usłyszycie jeszcze raz. Tak więc... - chrząknął i rozpoczął opowieść. Historia rozpoczęła się od... Historia rozpoczęła się od spotkania w karczmie na Terytorium Neutralnym. Zostało ono zorganizowane przez Elero, Barnabasa oraz Bashirra - ojców założycieli bractwa. Ale to ty dziadku! Cicho! Nie rozpraszaj mnie! Agh. Na czym to ja skończyłem... Spotkanie miało na celu zebrać grupę ludzi, mogącą powstrzymać ciągłe wojny na kontynencie i zebrać wszystkich pod jednym sztandarem. Były to także marzenia, owładniętych mocą Klejnotu, Elero oraz Barnabasa. Jednakże nikt nie znał drugiego dna przeprowadzanej akcji. Do karczmy przybyło sześć osób. Jak na początki bractwa, można uznać to za spory sukces. Wśród nich byli między innymi Avallon, Łanceq oraz Adolf. - Cisza! Nie przyszliśmy tutaj aby się napić, choć to też swoją drogą, ale by zaplanować całe nasze przedsięwzięcie. Samo zebranie was tutaj było sporym wyzwaniem. Cały czas jesteśmy obserwowani przez szpiegów każdego z zakonów. W dodatku niektóre z organizacji już wywęszyły powstające zagrożenie. - Co zamierzacie? - zapytał postawnie zbudowany mężczyzna w skórzanej zbroi. Większość osób już go znała, niegdyś współpracował wraz z Elero. Przedstawił się wszystkim jako Avallon, jednakże nikt nie był pewien czy to jego prawdziwe miano. - Utworzymy Bractwo. Rozwój rozpoczniemy na terytorium mojego lenna a jeśli się przyłączycie, włączymy do niego wasze ziemie. - A co z tego będziemy mieli? - Chwałę, kobiety, ziemię, bogactwo i tyle starki ile tylko zdołacie w siebie wlać. *** Po trzygodzinnej naradzie, oraz kilku wypitych beczułkach piwa, zdecydowali, że zaczną rekrutację na większą skalę. Mimo niebezpieczeństw jakie na nich czekały ze strony niezliczonych wrogów, nie ugięli się i zaczęli rozbudowywać swoje siedziby. Gdy obozy bractwa były już gotowe, zaczęto wynajmować wojów. Mogli sobie na to pozwolić głównie dzięki pieniądzom i surowcom z walk przeciwko bandytom napadającym obywateli. Coraz więcej osób decydowało się na dołączenie do bractwa. Po niedługim czasie z dziewięciu członków, zrobiło się czterdziestu. A każdy z tej czterdziestki na własną rękę rekrutował kolejnych, którzy walczyli ku chwale Triniti's. Niestety tego momentu nie doczekali Paweł z Evess, Adolf oraz Sebastian Arrio. Pierwszy poległ podczas bitwy na polach przed Lodową Pustelnią. Pozostali dwaj, zdradziecko otruci podczas uczty w domu orka Pancernika, zmarli po kilku dniach męczarni. Sam Pancernik został schwytany i powieszony za zdradę oraz morderstwo. Nawet w obliczu śmierci, nie zdradził kto go przekupił. 2. Pancernik - Słyszysz kroki? - Nie. Wydawało ci się. - Jestem pewien, że to były kroki. - Umysł płata ci figle Pancerniku. - Może masz rację. Nadal nie jestem pewien czy dobrze robimy. - Chcesz być po stronie zwycięzców? Triniti's nie ma szans w tej wojnie! - Wiem. I tylko dlatego ci pomagam. Ale do rzeczy. Dlaczego chciałeś się ze mną spotkać? - Musimy zacząć działać. Sam wiesz kto, domaga się ode mnie rzeczy, których po prostu nie da się zrobić! Ale zamierzam wykonać choć część tego co mi kazali. - mężczyzna okryty kapturem wyciągnął fiolkę z dziwną, zielonkawą substancją - Zorganizujesz ucztę. Zaproś na nią wybranych przez siebie członków rady i dodaj im to do napojów. - A ty? - Ja zajmę się Pawłem. Wezmę kilkudziesięciu, wiernych mi, ludzi i zorganizujemy na niego zasadzkę. - Przecież jeśli ktoś zdoła uciec to wszyscy dowiedzą się co zrobiłeś! - Spokojnie. Załatwiłem już stosowne stroje. Wszyscy pomyślą, że to wrogowie po raz kolejny zaatakowali. - Widzę, że wszystko dobrze zaplanowałeś. - Można tak powiedzieć - uśmiechnął się, położył fiolkę z trucizną na ręce Pancernika i odszedł. 3. Barnabas Po tych wydarzeniach bractwo podjęło decyzję o rozpoczęciu selekcji, mającej na celu pozbycie się wszystkich tych, którzy chcieli zaszkodzić dobru Triniti's. Chciano w ten sposób sprawdzić czy posiadane siły są na tyle duże i dobrze wyszkolone, aby stawić czoła narastającemu niebezpieczeństwu. W dodatku był to dobry pretekst aby rozprawić się z coraz większymi wyciekami informacji na temat bractwa. W tym czasie bractwo liczyło około siedemdziesięciu członków, a niektórzy znacznie wybijali się od pozostałych. Jeden z największych awansów w hierarchii zaliczył w tamtym czasie Rafał z Kranzzbergu. Stał się on jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi władców. Nie zdziwiło też nikogo, kiedy został on mianowany oficjalnym dyplomatą bractwa. Podpisał on kilka mniejszych porozumień z grupami bojowników (to on zapoczątkował sojusz z Evocati) a także zaczął pertraktować pakt o nieagresji z jedną z bardziej niebezpiecznych organizacji w okolicy - BTM. Niestety nie udało mu się ich dokończyć, ponieważ stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Wrogi szpieg włamał się do siedziby Rafała, zdobył jego oficjalną pieczęć i za jej pomocą wysłał wiadomość, mającą rozpętać prawdziwe piekło. Po tym incydencie, Rafał stracił zaufanie mocodawców i po niedługim czasie został wyrzucony z bractwa. Zaczęły krążyć plotki, że to właśnie on napisał tą wiadomość i winę zrzucił na wymyślonego na szybko szpiega. Lecz nawet wydalenie Rafała z szeregów bractwa nie mogło powstrzymać tego co miało właśnie nadejść - wojny z Brygadą. Jednakże zanim wojna jeszcze na dobre się rozpoczęła, zakończono selekcję a zwolnione miejsca szybko zostały zapełnione nowymi nabytkami pod postacią osób z klanu Neron. Sama fuzja niestety szybko okazała się totalną porażką. Władza Neronu nie poinformowała, że prowadziła działania przeciwko Wojownikom Burzy i wtedy też na Triniti's spadł kolejny cios - druga wojna w przeciągu kilku dni. Sytuacja zaczęła się zaogniać. Bractwo straciło w boju wielu świetnych wojowników a także ich ziemie. Jednakże po pewnym czasie sytuacja zaczęła się uspokajać i po miesiącach zaciętych starć, nadeszła niespodziewana przerwa w działaniach wojennych. 4. Strażnik Strażnik skrzywił się. Wciąż bolało go ramię po bitwie z Brygadą. Nie wiedział, czy wojna ograniczyła się tylko do tego regionu, czy na całym terenie należącym do Bractwa. Miał szczęście, że uszedł z życiem, ale czuł się jak uciekinier. Nie chciał się tak czuć. - Jazdy mogli użyć tylko przy największych miastach, wokoło których jest mniej lasów – odrzekł jego towarzysz, ponury rycerz, bez tarczy - Mamy świetnych łuczników, dobrą piechotę. - Bez jazdy nie wygramy - Strażnik trzymał się swojego zdania. Po wsparcie dla swoich argumentów, zwrócił się do trzeciego z kompanów - Prawda? - Żadna armia bez jazdy nie może liczyć na zwycięstwo z Brygadą. Trzeba powstrzymać ich swoją własną bronią. Nigdy nie widziałem tak szybko działającej armii jak ich. Dlatego musimy zrobić to samo co oni. Tego się nie spodziewają. - Ale można walczyć bez jazdy - upierał się Rycerz. - Moja grupa składała się niemal z samych toporników oraz niewielkiego oddziału pikinierów oraz rycerstwa. - Wygraliście kilka bitew. Ale jak przyszło co do czego, okazaliście się za wolni. Tam gdzie lekka kawaleria zdołała by roznieść przeciwnika w pył, wy jeszcze nie dotarliście. - Coś w tym jest. - Takie są realia wojny. Nawet mając olbrzymie siły, przegrasz gdy przeciwnik okaże się sprytniejszy. - Tak. Zwłaszcza gdy przeciwnik wprowadza w twoje szpiegów... Na przykład Rafał z Kranzzbergu. Ten to powinien zawisnąć. Wydalenie go z szeregów bractwa to za mało. - Nie było dowodów. - Ehh. Zakończmy ten temat. Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej przypominam sobie, że nie mam już nóg. 5. Barnabas Evocati... Dzieci. Jak spotkacie kiedyś osobę związaną z nimi... Dajcie mi o niej znać. Ja z chęcią się z nią zapoznam... Ale czemu dziadku? Wiesz dlaczego Triniti's stało się tym czym się stało? Właśnie przez nich. Cholerni zdrajcy... Ale z tego o czym nam opowiadałeś to po przejęciu przez nich władzy było podobno lepiej. Lepiej? Było lepiej ale dla ludzi z Evocati. Większość naszych ludzi została zabita bądź po prostu odeszła. A mama mówiła, że to wasza wina. Za dużo piliście i nie chciano takich dowódców. Twoja mama to potrafi tylko rodzić dzieci, wiesz? Powiem jej dziadku! A mów.   6. Elero - Co tam dla mnie masz Argusie? - Wiadomość. Od dyplomaty Evocati. - A czego to oni ode mnie chcą - zapytał sam siebie elf - Daj mi ją. Elero odpieczętował wiadomość i zaczął czytać. To czego się dowiedział, zaciekawiło go. Proszono go o rozpatrzenie propozycji przyjęcia fuzji. Dzięki niej, obie strony, miały w końcu zacząć coś znaczyć na arenie międzyorganizacyjnej. Propozycja była kusząca... *** - Zapoznałem już was z treścią wiadomości. I co o niej powiecie? - Przystańmy na ich propozycję i następnie wyrzućmy ich przywódców. Pamiętaj jakie są założenia naszego bractwa. Wiesz jak się wszystko kończy gdy za bardzo ufamy ludziom... - powiedział po chwili ciszy Barnabas. - W zasadzie zgodził bym się z tobą. Ale słyszałeś co o nich mówią? Jest to podobno bardzo zżyta ze sobą kompania. Jak pozbędziemy się jednego, za nim pójdzie cała reszta. Wtedy zamiast zyskać, tylko stracimy. - Jak tam sobie chcesz. Ale zobaczysz. Jeszcze się na nich przejedziesz. - A jakie jest twoje zdanie Bashirr? - Rób co uważasz za słuszne - burknął i nie zwracając uwagi na resztę, nadal bawił się kulą światła w swojej dłoni. - A ty lordzie Filippo? W końcu nie po to włączyłem cię do składu rady, byś tylko siedział i słuchał. - Ja jestem zdecydowanie za fuzją. O ile dogadamy się względem warunków, to wyjdziemy na tym znakomicie. - No widzisz Barnabasie. Dogadam tylko szczegóły tego... Nagle do sali, wpadł zdyszany wojownik. Przez chwilę nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, lecz pod piorunującym spojrzeniem Bashirra w końcu przemówił. - Panie Elonie. Pański zamek został zaatakowany przez Brygadę. Jeśli... - Dziękuję żołnierzu. Samo słowo o ataku na moje terytorium by wystarczyło. Czyli, musicie poradzić sobie sami, Filippo zajmij się dogadywaniem szczegółów fuzji z Evocati. Ja biegnę zebrać wojów i pędzę na odsiecz moim ludziom. Fangorianin wybiegł z sali. Za nim ruszył żołnierz, który dostarczył wiadomość. Bashirr nadal bawił się kulą światła, Barnabas wyłożył nogi na stolik i zaczął czyścić miecz, Filippo zaś zaczął pisać coś na skrawku karteczki. Co dziwne, w ciągu tygodnia wszystko już było przygotowane do fuzji. 6. Kurier Elero stał na murach swojego zamku. Pochłonięty rozmową z kurierem, nie zwracał większej uwagi na śmigające mu obok głowy strzały. - No, przyjacielu. Dzisiaj czeka cię nie lada wyzwanie. Wystarczy, że ominiesz całą tą zawieruchę i udasz się na wrogie terytorium by dostarczyć wiadomość. - W które miejsce dokładnie? - Daj mi mapę. Zaraz ci pokażę. *** - Kronikarzu, czy ty aby na pewno tego chcesz? - A i owszem mój drogi. Dostarcz tą wiadomość plemieniu Riddlers Empire. - Ale czy jesteś tego pewien? Co powiedzą nasi bracia? - Że oszalałem, ale to oni chyba wiedzą już od dawna. Zobaczysz. Gdy mówię, że napiszę to napiszę. Tak więc napisałem i chcę abyś niezwłocznie dostarczył tą wiadomość. - Ale... - Nie ma żadnych ale. Bractwo liczy na ciebie! Nie zawiedź nas. - Ale... - Idź i nie wracaj bez jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. *** Kurier po kilku dniach wędrówki stanął przed bramą do zamku Lorda Nubiego. Straż lekko rozweselona całą sytuacją wskazała drzwi do całkiem pokaźnej siedziby zarządcy. - Co dla mnie masz? - Wiadomość od Bractwa Triniti's. - Pierwszy raz słyszę. Lecz przekażę wiadomość. Co najwyżej wśród naszego ludu będziemy mieć nowych bohaterów żartów. A teraz proszę wyjdź stąd jak najprędzej. Zabrudzisz mi podłogę. Treść listu: Witam! Nazywam się Elero Jore'Elonie i jestem kronikarzem, dyplomatą a zarazem współzałożycielem Bractwa Triniti's. Postanowiliśmy skontaktować się z plemionami, zakonami i organizacjami które uważamy za godne do prowadzenia rozmów na poziomie. Naszym celem jest radzenie sobie w tej nieciekawej sytuacji jaka rodzi się na wszystkich stronach świata. Od wybrzeży Królestwa, aż po najmroczniejsze zakątki Podziemia. Cały czas coś się dzieje. Nie zamierzamy poddawać się okupacji wrogo do nas nastawionych osób, dlatego też staramy się pozyskać jak największą liczbę sojuszników aby zabezpieczyć przyszłość. W naszych grodach żyją tysiące osób, którzy nie są winni niczemu i nie chcą uczestniczyć w walkach o dominację nad światem. Chcielibyśmy pokojowo współistnieć wraz z pozostałymi władcami terenów wokół nas. Dlatego też piszę propozycję o zawarciu sojuszu, bądź paktu o nieagresji, który ukoił by serca i dusze naszych ludzi, w tych niespokojnych czasach. Prosiłbym o zapoznanie się z naszą propozycją i o rozpatrzenie jej w szerszym gronie. Pozdrawiam. Elero PS. Dzięki pracy naszego kartografa sporządziliśmy mapę z rozmieszczeniem naszych i waszych osad, którą przesyłam wam wraz z listem. '' http://pl90.twmaps.org/830cbbb122680fdb8ff1343a2701525e *** - I jak ci poszło? - Wyśmiali mnie. - Taak. Ich będę musiał jeszcze trochę pomęczyć. Ale zobaczysz. Jeszcze będą nas błagali na kolanach, byśmy podpisali z nimi jakikolwiek pakt. A ja wtedy podejdę i zacznę się śmiać tak głośno, jak głośno może ryczeć płetwal złotobrewy. '''7. Barnabas' I co było dalej dziadku? Zawsze zatrzymywałeś historię po wspomnieniach z płetwalem. A teraz o nim nie opowiadasz. Tak moje drogie dziatki. Myślę, że jesteście na tyle dorosłe, by usłyszeć dalszą część. Opowiadaj dziadku. Prosiiimy - krzyknęły chórem wszystkie wnuki Barnabasa. - Dobrze, już dobrze. - Odchrząknął i zaczął opowiadać - Pierwsze dni... Pierwsze dni fuzji wyglądały obiecująco. Wojownicy zmieniali barwy, prawa nadane. Wszystko wyglądało niemal idealnie. Niemal. Każdy kto miał dostęp na spotkania rady, wiedział o ciężkiej sytuacji między dowódcami. Evocati chciało aby Abdel, jeden z nich, był w prawach na równi z trójką założycieli bractwa. W dodatku żądali przemianowania nazwy bractwa. Oczywiście Barnabas, Bashirr oraz Elero nie przystali na te warunki. Mimo wielu rozmów między Filippo a Evocati, późniejszych wypowiedzi Elero, sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Nikt nie chciał przystać na warunki drugiej ze stron. W tajemnicy przed pozostałymi, rada Triniti's opracowała plan jak najszybszego rozwiązania problemu. Postanowiono częściowo pójść na rękę Abdelowi i przekazać mu odpowiednie prawa, zastrzegając jednak nazwę bractwa. Niestety, jak na złość, kilka godzin po ogłoszeniu decyzji, Lady Star została zaatakowana przez wojska nieprzyjaciela. Była ona jedną z najbardziej zaufanych osób. Mimo jej dosyć krótkiego pobytu, praktycznie każdy zdążył ją polubić i to nie tylko z powodu jej ponadprzeciętnej urody. W dodatku zamek Elero ponownie został oblężony. Wszystko wyglądało na zaplanowane działania nieprzyjaciela. Większość ludzi została oddelegowana do obrony, rada zaś, cały czas rzucała sobie kłody pod nogi. Niemal w środku walk z Brygadą, dowiedziano się o puczu, przejęciu władzy przez Evocati i wydaleniem z szeregów bractwa założycieli. 8. Bashirr Miejsce wybrane przez Bashirra idealnie nadawało się na urządzenie zasadzki. Wieś Cristrock leżała na wzgórzu, do grodu prowadziła wąska droga, która z obu stron była osłonięta skałami. Legenda głosiła, że pradawne olbrzymy, przyniosły skały z gór na północy kontynentu. Podobno miejsce te, było niegdyś jedną z ich siedzib. Jednakże żaden uczony jeszcze w żaden sposób nie zdołał potwierdzić tych informacji. Bashirr podzielił swoje siły na cztery części. Na porośniętych gęstymi krzewami stokach wzgórz kazał ukryć się miecznikom i łucznikom. Tam też ukrył dwóch magów ognia, którzy za sowitą zapłatą, postanowili pomóc w walce . Sam, na swoim nieumarłym jeleniu, dowodził pozostałą częścią jazdy, która zablokowała przewężenie drogi nieopodal grodu. Przywołał do rąk ogromny topór i osłonił się barierami. Przyszykował także dla wroga kilka ognistych pułapek oraz iluzję. Sama iluzja nie należała do jakichś potężnych, lecz zazwyczaj się sprawdzała. Po przekroczeniu pewnego miejsca nad polem walki przelatywał smok. Wojownicy bractwa zostali wcześniej przygotowani na taką okoliczność i wiedzieli, że to tylko jedna ze sztuczek Bashirra. Na czele swojej armii dowódca Brygady ustawił konnych rycerzy, głównie lekką jazdę, lecz znajdowali się tam także zakuci w pełne zbroje płytowe rycerze, a za nimi w kilku kolumnach stanęła piechota. Bitwa rozpoczęła się od szarzy konnicy Brygady, atak trafił jednak w próżnię, ponieważ Bashirr wycofał swoich ludzi za przewężenie drogi. Wojska nieprzyjaciela, czując rychłe zwycięstwo, rzucili się w pogoń za uciekającym przeciwnikiem, ale w wąskim przesmyku ich szyki złamały się i z szarży nic nie wyszło. W dodatku zostali ostrzelani, przez magów ognistymi pociskami. Tymczasem do akcji weszły oddziały ukryte na wzgórzach. Na atakujących spadł grad strzał, a zaraz potem atak mieczników i oddziały jazdy Bashirra. Gdy od tyłu uderzyła jazda pod dowództwem Avallona, Brygada znalazła się w potrzasku. W dodatku aktywowano smoczą iluzję, która sterroryzowała ludzi. Zaczęli w popłochu uciekać na wszystkie strony. Kilku z rycerzy próbowało zapanować nad chaosem, niestety na próżno. Spłoszone konie zrzuciły jeźdźców i pognały na złamanie karku we wszystkie strony, zabijając przy tym wiele osób. Bitwa chyliła się ku końcowi. Pierścień wojsk cały czas się zacieśniał. Jedynie niewielki oddział zdołał przebić się przez wojska Triniti's, jednakże straciły przy tym większość wojowników. 9. Rycerz - Czas na nich ruszać! Widzicie ich? Uciekają! - Haha! Bić zabić! - Bić zabić! - Gdzie jest mój giermek? Zawołajcie mi mojego giermka! - po chwili do rycerza podjechał dosyć młody chłopak, na oko siedemnastolatek. - No jesteś. Masz ważne zadanie. Przekaż wszystkim, że zaczniemy atak gdy podniosę miecz do góry. I tylko wtedy. Zrozumiałeś? - Tak jest, panie! *** - Do booooju! - rycerz uniósł miecz ku niebu i popędził koniem przed siebie. Za nim ruszyła cała jazda. *** - Bashirze, czy mamy już strzelać? - Jeszcze nie. Dam wam znać kiedy możecie. *** - Gońcie ich aż pod same bramy! Wygramy to! Za Brygadę!! *** - Widzisz tego wrzeszczącego, w czarnej płytowej zbroi? - Tak. - Możesz w niego strzelić. Ale tylko jedna strzała. Słyszeliście? - zerknął na pozostałych łuczników - Tylko jedna strzała, do walki włączycie się dopiero za chwilę. *** - Na nich! Za... - głos dowódcy nagle się urwał. Giermek spojrzał na niego, czy czasem nie zadławił się muchą. Zamiast muchy zobaczył strzałę tkwiącą w oku rycerza. 10. Barnabas Bractwo Triniti's wybroniło ziemie Lady Star. Niestety gdy zwycięsko wrócili z pola bitwy dowiedzieli się o wszystkim co zaszło pod ich nieobecność. Barnabas odjechał do swojej twierdzy, Elero zestrzelił jednego ze strażników na murach i popędził za towarzyszem. Bashirr przez chwilę stał w miejscu, wymamrotał kilka słów, otworzył portal i zniknął w nim. Od tamtego momentu nie widziano go przez ponad rok. *** - Widziałeś! Ty widziałeś CO się stało?! Jak do cholery oni śmieli! W dodatku Filippo! A mówił ci! Mówiłem, że będą z nimi same problemy. Ale ty nieee... Musiałeś podpisać te dokumenty dające Abdelowi prawa równe naszym! Co to do cholery ma być!! - Barnabas siadł zrozpaczony na krześle. - Spokojnie. To jeszcze nie koniec. Trzeba się zemścić. Ty myślisz, że ot tak im odpuszczę? O niee. Zrobię im z życia piekło. - Co planujesz? - Na początek skontaktuję się z Brygadą. Mam informacje o stanie wojsk tych zdrajców. Nigdy tego nie robiłem i w innym przypadku bym nie robił. Ale jestem tak zdesperowany, że aż złamię moje własne postanowienia. Agh! Daj mi kawałek kartki... *** - Wysłałeś już wiadomość, co teraz? - Teraz? Teraz odtworzę bractwo. Tym razem nie będziemy ufać już nikomu. Już nigdy, nawet jak dzięki temu będziemy najsilniejsi, nie zgodzę się na coś więcej niż my chcemy. Pokażemy im, że od zera zbudujemy potęgę! Mam już nawet kilku potencjalnych członków. Poczekaj. Za rok znów wszyscy o nas usłyszą! 11. Kurier - Łowcy! Mówię wam, Łowcy! - Ale jesteś pewien? - Owszem. Zaraz napiszę wiadomość i poślę po kuriera by dostarczył ją do kogoś zaufanego. - Rób co chcesz. Już i tak napisałeś tyle listów, że jeden w tą czy w tą nie zrobi nam już chyba większej różnicy. - Owszem, zrobi. To Klan Łowców. Nie słyszałeś o nich? Ostatnio zaczaili się w lesie na Sir Duncana z Wysokiej Ardii. - Czy to nie jest przypadkiem ten, którego głowa została przerobiona na cel dla łuczników? - Tak, to był on. - Ale co ty chcesz im zaoferować? - To, na co wszyscy najbardziej liczą w tych niespokojnych czasach, Barnabasie. Na dobrym sojuszniku, który nie zdradzi tak łatwo, nawet podczas największych porażek. - Tak więc pisz. Ja nie będę się wtrącał do... W tym momencie wbiegł kurier. Po jego oczach widać było, że marzy mu się tylko gorąca kąpiel i długi sen. - Dobrze, że się pojawiłeś. Wsiadaj na konia i pędź do najbliższego zamku Klanu Łowców by przekazać im tą wiadomość. Elero wręczył list i z uśmiechem na twarzy spojrzał na resztę rady plemienia. - Tak moi drodzy. Nawet jeśli byście się nie zgodzili, wiadomość i tak została by wysłana. *** Po kilku dniach drogi, gończy w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Zaskoczyło go trochę to, jak obwarowany był gród, który napotkał. W dodatku każdy mijany wojownik był uzbrojony po zęby. W końcu ujrzał stajnię i odprowadził do niej konia aby odpoczął przed drogą powrotną. Samemu skierował się do największego budynku jaki ujrzał, zgodnie z myślą, że tam musiał znajdować się ktoś wysoko postawiony. - Stać! Kto idzie? - Kurier z wiadomością od Bractwa Triniti's. - Nie znam! Wydajesz się mi bardzo podejrzany! - Jestem tylko kurierem. Chciałbym się spotkać z zarządcą waszej warowni. - Nasza pani jest w tej chwili zajęta. Z resztą nie przyjmuje na audiencję byle kurierów. Oddaj wiadomość, ja ją przekażę gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. - Lecz kazano mi dopilnować... - Daj tą wiadomość i idź zanim się rozmyślę! - Dobrze już. Proszę. *** Zgodnie z tym co obiecał strażnik, wiadomość wieczorem znalazła się w odpowiednich rękach. *** Kurier został wysłany ponownie na terytorium Łowców. Tym razem przygotowany do jak najszybszej ucieczki, czujnie przyglądał się otaczającym go lasom. Miał nadzieję jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce aby uzyskać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź na swoich mocodawców. Zagrozili aby w razie niepowodzenia lepiej się nie pojawiał nigdy więcej na zamku Cypshire. Jednakże nie licząc tej błahostki, podróż przebiegała bez większych rewelacji. *** - Hoho. Czyżby ta twierdza to siedziba ichniego dyplomaty?! Skąd oni wzięli tylu robotników... Wolałbym tego nie wiedzieć... - Stać! Kto idzie? - Poseł Bractwa Triniti's. - Ah tak. Czekaliśmy na ciebie. Strażnik ponuro się uśmiechnął i opuścił halabardę. *** - Mhm... Zatem siądźże, podróżny. Jakież poselstwo przynosisz? - Witaj pani. Mój zleceniodawca kazał dostarczyć tą oto wiadomość. - kurier położył wiadomość na stoliku. - Bardzo liczy na to iż zgodzicie się na zawiązanie dobrych stosunków z naszym Bractwem. Jaka będzie wasza wiadomość zwrotna? - Wiadomość zwrotna brzmi: Jeśli macie otwarty front z Ostatnim Bastionem bądź Brygadą to mnie interesujecie.... - Tak więc na takie pytania mogę odpowiedzieć już teraz. Remont prowadzi obecnie wojnę z koalicją PEH-WATAHA-HONOR a nasze Bractwo ma po prostu za daleko aby dołączyć do frontu. Nasze wojska po długiej podróży, zamiast walczyć, położyły by się do parowu i zasnęli jak dzieci. Z Ostatnim Bastionem o tyle ciekawiej, że są oni dla nas realniejszym zagrożeniem. Jedna z naszych grup bojowych, prowadzi praktycznie otwarty konflikt z nimi oraz ich akademią ACTION. Współpracują przy tym z grupą HYDRA. Tak więc to już chyba wszystko co wiem na ten temat. - A czy z naszej strony były jakieś ataki na was. Przepraszam, ale nie jestem o wszystkim dokładnie informowana na czas. - Hmm... Niech pomyślę. Był taki jeden, nowy. Nazwaliśmy go Mrówkojad. Nie wiem dla czego ale tak właśnie było. I w praktycznie tym samym dniu w którym go przyjęliśmy, został zabity w boju przez jednego z waszych. Ale to nawet dobrze. Nie potrzebujemy takich jak on. Próbował się u nas ukryć a to nie pomaga w negocjowaniu paktów, ponieważ uznają nas wtedy za schronienie dla uciekinierów. A poza tym to panował spokój. - Mhm.... Więc najprawdopodobniej, zważywszy na mój dobry humor, dotarliśmy do momentu finalnego - osiągniemy porozumienie... - Tak więc proszę o przekazanie odpowiednich dokumentów, moi mocodawcy zaś je przypieczętują. Zaraz wsiądę czym prędzej na konia i pojadę z dobrymi wieściami do Cypshire. - Kontaktuj się z naszym Kronikarzem, Triniti's. On w razie jakichś problemów, na pewno będzie starał się je jak najszybciej rozwiązać. Lecz problemów raczej nie powinno być, gdyż zapewne poinformuje on całe Bractwo o podjętych tutaj decyzjach. *** - Kurier jeszcze nie powrócił? Powinien być tutaj przed dwoma godzinami. - Na nikim już nie można polegać... - Spokojnie, zjawi się. - Znów wyjmiesz list nie wiadomo skąd? Na pewno masz przygotowane miliony kopii, które każesz rozsyłać. - Mój drogi. Czyżbyś we mnie nie wierzył? - Wierze, ale w tym przypadku raczej marne twoje szanse. Wiesz czyje już oni propozycje odrzucali? - Wiem. Ale warto próbować. Gdybym się tak łatwo poddawał to wszyscy byśmy już nie żyli. - Ale kronikarzu. Oni podobno wyrzucają każdego posła jakiego się do nich posyła. - To będziemy wchodzić do nich oknami, aby tylko przeczytali naszą wiadomość i chociażby ją przemyśleli. - Według mnie to... W tej samej chwili do pokoju wkroczył kurier i przerwał Bashirrowi w pół zdania. - Gdzie tym razem? Mam nadzieję, że chociaż znajdzie się dla mnie miejsce w kronikach? Jestem waszym jedynym kurierem! - Tak, tak. Przerabialiśmy już to. Lepiej zabierz wiadomość i przekaż ją klanowi zwącemu się Wariaci. I nie pytaj się dlaczego właśnie tak. Wolał byś tego nie wiedzieć. *** Podróż trwała kilka dobrych dni. Po drodze nie obyło się bez problemów, jednakże wiadomość dotarła cała aż do miejsca w którym miała być przekazana. Niestety przed kurierem czekała najtrudniejsza z dotychczas powierzonych mu misji. Musiał dostać się do twierdzy, przekazać wiadomość w odpowiednie ręce i jeszcze wrócić cało do domu. *** - Witam. Jestem... - Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś - warknął strażnik. - Ale chciałem powiedzieć... - Chciałeś powiedzieć, że odchodzisz. Ja już znam takich jak ty. Lepiej uciekaj, zanim ktoś zrobi ci krzywdę. Kurier zrezygnowany odszedł od bramy i przycupnął przy swoim koniu, posilającym się właśnie świeżo zakupioną paszą. - Wiesz co Koniu? Chyba zabawimy tutaj przez dłuższy czas. *** Dzień minął a wiadomość nadal nie została dostarczona. Nie wyglądało na to aby cokolwiek w tej kwestii miało się zmienić. *** - Panie strażniku. Błagam. Ja chcę jedynie wykonać swoje zadanie. Nic nie nabroję. Jedynym co chcę zrobić, to dostarczyć list. - Nie. - Dlaczego? - Odejdź. *** Minął kolejny dzień a strażnik nadal stał na warcie. Co najdziwniejsze, został zmieniony tylko raz i to tylko na krótki moment. Kurier podjął kolejną próbę przekazania listu. - Dzisiaj się coś zmieniło jeśli chodzi o nastawienie do mnie? - Nie. Jedynym sposobem dzięki któremu twoja wiadomość dotrze do adresata to wykonanie pewnej czynności. Rozbierz się do naga, zacznij tańczyć z przypadkowo napotkanymi babami, pocałuj tamtego kozła w dupę a na koniec... na koniec wychędoż mojego buta. Wtedy pomyślimy... *** Po trzech dniach kurier pojawił się znów w siedzibie mocodawców. - Wiadomość dostarczona. 12. Barnabas W tym czasie Bractwo przechodziło największy w swojej historii progres. Odkąd zawarto porozumienie z kilkoma innymi organizacjami w sprawie wspólnej walki przeciwko Brygadzie, wszystko szło jak po maśle. Coraz więcej osób chciało być częścią Triniti's. W dodatku Bashirr powrócił po niemal rocznej nieobecności. Wjechawszy na swoim nieumarłym jeleniu na spotkanie rady, zamiast przywitania spotkało go nowe zadanie. Miał on utworzyć akademię, która przyjmowała by nowe osoby i szkoliła ich na pełnowartościowych członków bractwa. W dodatku podpisano bardzo wiele sojuszy oraz kilka innych paktów. Dzięki nich zamierzano mieć wgląd w niemal wszystkie wydarzenia na kontynencie oraz bycie ich częścią. Tym razem postawiono na dyplomatyczne rozwiązywanie każdego z konfliktów, a o ile będzie to niemożliwe, na tworzenie koalicji. Wszystko wtedy po woli wróciło na dawne miejsce. I to już koniec? Nie, historia jest jeszcze bardzo długa. Ale nie chce mi się już wam tego wszystkiego opowiadać. Ale dziadku! Żadne dziadku. Jestem Barnabas Trzeci Wielki! Sala Chwały ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪'HALL OF FAME'₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ djblack95 Stały bywalec Tawerny. Jest przy tym od długiego czasu wiernym członkiem Triniti's (najpierw wTS, następnie TS.) ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ Avallon ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ Miał jeden z najdłuższych pobytów w Triniti's. Później oddelegowany do plemienia zdrajców, PEH (jako szpieg). 25.08 powrócił w nasze szeregi. ''' ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ szprotkoman23 ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ '''Swojego czasu pomógł utrzymać plemię w ryzach i dowodził jedną z grup. Jest także już bardzo długi czas w szeregach Bractwa. ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ rastaczarny0001 ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ Jeden z motorów napędowych Akademii. Jest wśród nas niemal od początku istnienia TS.. Pełni także rolę rekrutanta akademii. ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ mario1376 ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ Jeden z najdłuższych pobytów w plemieniu. Dołączył podczas jednej z fuzji i do tej pory pozostał wierny Triniti's. ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ Pomniejsze: Hope - za osiągnięcie liczby 1000 w temacie "Liczenie do 1000"